


Bubble

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [36]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “I promise, no one can see us here.”





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



“I don't know,” Ellie says with a glance over her shoulder to where Abby's ginormous black sunshade blocks out the world.

“Relax.” Abby gives her a patented _don't be foolish_ look. “I promise, no one can see us here.”

“The maxim of _They don't see me if I don't see them_ isn't necessarily true, you know?”

Huffing, Abby sheds her bikini top and wiggles out of her bottoms. Turning to lie on her front, she says, “Do what you want, but can you please not ruin my fun? It's nice and cozy.”

Ellie laughs. “You still got room for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday request: Abby and Ellie being friends
> 
> Prompt: nude sunbathing  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
